This application relates to the storage of grain, and, in particular, to improvements in grain bins capable of storing millions of bushels of grain.
As is known, when grain is harvested, it is delivered to a grain elevator facility where the grain is stored in large grain bins for transfer to barges, rail cars, trucks, etc. The yield of grain, such as corn, began to increase during the 1970's. Although the grain elevator facilities commonly had the capacity to receive two to three million bushels of grain, the increased yields overflowed the capacity of the grain elevator facilities, and the facilities needed to provide temporary storage of the grain.
Such temporary storage typically comprised a wall that defined an area, for example, of about 200′×400′ (61 m×122 m). Typically, the wall comprised an upper generally vertical portion and a lower inwardly sloping portion. The grain was delivered as far into the center of the area defined by the wall to maximize the amount of grain that could be contained within the perimeter of the wall. Once the area was filled with grain, the grain pile was covered with a tarp. Because the grain was contained in one large pile, the grain could not be easily transferred to rail cars, barges, etc.
Delivery of the grain from the grain pile to transportation equipment (i.e., barges, rail cars, etc.) required that the grain first be loaded into the grain elevator bins. This is generally accomplished by means of bucket loaders, front end loaders, etc. which deliver the grain from the grain pile to bin loading equipment. From the bin loading equipment, the grain can then be transferred to the transportation equipment. Hence, the grain stored in the temporary storage must be handled twice. Further, the loading and unloading of the grain from the temporary storage generates a significant amount of dust.
When it is time to transfer the grain from the grain pile, the tarp is removed from the pile. Removal of the tarp typically damages the tarp, and hence, the tarp is commonly disposed of. Once the tarp is removed, the grain is exposed and must be moved as quickly as possible to the grain elevator grain bins to maintain the condition of the grain as best as possible. However, if it should rain while the tarp is removed, the grain may need to be reconditioned.
Aeration of the grain within the grain pile is important to maintain the condition of the grain. Typically, blowers are provided either above the pile (at the top of a loading tube) or around the wall. These blowers are operated to draw air through the grail pile, and hence also function to hold the tarp down on the grain pile. Typically, a significant amount of dust is withdrawn from the pile and is expelled by the blowers.